


Stockings/Socks

by Bandersnatch91



Series: 25 Days of Fic [17]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Socks, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandersnatch91/pseuds/Bandersnatch91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo hates when Thorin makes him wear ridiculous clothing, especially during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockings/Socks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterssheild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterssheild/gifts).



> Okay the end was sorta rushed, but I hope you enjoy it just the same. When the prompt was stockings/socks all i could think of was a kinky festish with someone wearing Christmas stockings, lol.

**-Stockings/Socks-**

Bilbo moaned against his lover’s lips enjoying as those strong fingers removed article after article and he couldn’t fathom a better Christmas present than this. He had visited Thorin’s family, which they would visit his tomorrow. It was always nice to dress up for Christmas parties on Christmas Eve, but he hadn’t been entirely sure about the outfit, it had made him look like a dime store hooker. Too short of a ‘Santa’s helper shirt and shorts, and stockings that rose way up his mid-thigh stopping in a white ring of puff that encased both of his thighs. The stockings were the worst part of course, not for the white puff parts on the stockings, but more of the fact that they were itchy.

 

So now here he laid in one of the guest rooms of their house pinned and unable to move as Thorin undressed him. He felt heat cover his face. Even though he was still embarrassed at this moment only to want more and silently wished that Thorin would hurry the fuck up. Of course his boyfriend was rather lax and didn’t enjoy being ordered around, so he remained silent and made little noises of urgency.

 

Finally, after what seemed like a millennia Thorin had taken his time to finally remove his clothing, allowing his erection to spring free and bob within the chilled air of their home. It was then he noticed that Thorin had yet to remove the stockings from his legs. He raised an eyebrow, clearing his throat and spoke up turning his head to make Thorin kiss his cheek instead of his lips. “Darling, did you forget something?”

 

Thorin gave Bilbo a gruff grunting noise before lifting his head and staring at Bilbo. “I like these on you. I knew I would. Which is why I bought them, you’re wearing them.”

 

Bilbo’s face heated more than he thought it could and he scowled. “I am not letting you fuck me in these female’s stockings, it was bad enough to visit your parents in them, but to allow you to fuck me in them?!”

 

Thorin could only sit back and stare at Bilbo with a stern face his lips pressing together as if to come to a quick decision. “You make no sense. You’ll wear them at my parents, but when I want alone time with you, and to enjoy the company of my lover, you won’t wear them.” He gave Bilbo a pointed look.

 

Bilbo blushed turning away from Thorin. “When it’s with you, it’s different.” He murmured eyes trailing up the corner of the wall to the ceiling, trying everything to ignore Thorin’s stern stare. He looked away blush dusting across his cheeks and nose. He fisted the sheets tightly, only releasing the sheets when Thorin’s fingertip touched his chin and made him look at Thorin.

 

“You are gorgeous no matter what, and you shouldn’t be ashamed about that.” He said carefully.

 

“But what about-“

 

“The stocking remain on your person Bilbo, you can’t change that, and I don’t want you too. Why not look sexy for me once in a while?” Thorin grinned his hand grasping Bilbo’s cock and giving it a  few strokes.

 

Bilbo couldn’t help but buck up into the hand that grasped him his lips quivering from the sensation. He groaned wanting to be filled and fucked by Thorin. “Fine, fine they can stay on.”

 

It was like the magical word for Thorin as in that moment his clothes were stripped from him in a rather quick manner, clothes spewed across the floor, and hanging off the dresser from how hard they had been thrown. Thorin grasped the oiled based lube they had gotten earlier that week which was peppermint scented. Bilbo had also pushed for this lube as it had a hot and cold tingling sensation. He watched Thorin pop the top off the bottle and dripped plentiful helping on his hands greasing up his fingers, and while he played with Bilbo’s entrance, he was busy also pulling on his own prick.

 

Thorin leaned forward kissing Bilbo, having Bilbo’s legs pressed up against and resting on his shoulder reliving his sweet, sweet hole. Thorin grinned and pressed a finger inside his body. Bilbo arched at the sensation of being filled, enjoying this moment he had with his lover.

 

Thorin was impatient however and quickly added a second and third finger to stretch his lover. Once Bilbo had been stretched accordingly he withdrew his fingers and lent over to kiss Bilbo’s lips again. He aligned his penis to Bilbo’s entrance and moaned when he pushed forward and into Bilbo’s walls enjoying being enveloped by his hot velvety walls.

 

“God you’re so tight.” Thorin murmured against his lips pressing his tongue inside Bilbo’s mouth.

 

Bilbo could not speak or even thing at the moment his body surrounded by pleasure that encased him. His cock twitched, and his walls barred down on his lover. His legs pressed to his chest as Thorin used this limber part of Bilbo to give him a deeper access to his lover’s body. He started a rhythm, and Bilbo could do nothing but kiss his lover senselessly with a rough kiss.

 

  Their love making was a quick, and when Thorin grasped Bilbo’s dick it was all that was needed as they moaned into the kiss spilling their seed. Bilbo’s spilling between their stomachs and over Thorin’s hand, and Thorin deep into Bilbo’s body. They laid in peace murmuring their love for one another until Thorin removed himself to go grab a washcloth to clean them up.

 

Once both had been taken care of, and cleaned to the best of both their abilities. Bilbo had toed off his stocking letting them fall to the floor before he pressed against his lips pressing a kiss to his jaw and snuggled up against his lover. “Merry Christmas, baby.”

 

“Merry Christmas, Bilbo.” Thorin murmured.

 

Just then a cellphone rang out. Bilbo rolled his eyes and moved away from Thorin padding over to his cellphone that rested on the dresser he answered it and eye brows drew together. “Hello? Yes?” He talked about this and that over the phone to his mother before hanging up his eyebrows drawn together. “We have a dilemma.” Bilbo stated as he headed back toward the bed.

 

“What exactly is that lover?” He looked confused and wondered why talking to his mother bothered him.

 

“Mother wants your cousin’s to come as they always seem the light of the party.”

 

“Why is that bad?” Thorin asked.

 

“She wants us to bring Kili and Fili.”

 

“Ah.” It turns out that Christmas was always full of surprises.

 

 

**-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Happy Holidays all, I swear once this 25 days of fic is over I am taking a break from writing so much, haha!
> 
> Bandersnatch91


End file.
